


Only Fools Fall For You

by asper



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Now You See Me - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asper/pseuds/asper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>指拷play，温柔的Jack小粉丝突然开始走霸道路线...（我不知道要如何总结...）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Fools Fall For You

Daniel差点因为他引以为傲的控制欲失去了他最重要的东西。  
这是真的。

那天晚上任务完成后四个人决定在附近的酒吧里狂欢，大概是终于松了口气的原因，四个人居然一个比一个喝的猛。  
Daniel的小男友，Jack Wilder，在和自己跳贴身舞的建议遭到Daniel拒绝之后，依旧一脸无害地冲Daniel傻笑着。那个高傲的魔术师感觉自己快要在这男孩的笑容中醉倒了，他心里甜的要死，并快要腻到窒息。但Daniel绝对不会告诉任何一个人，因为他不想让任何人觉得自己被任何情感所完全控制，甚至包括连他自己也不想认知这个事实。

Daniel发现自己喝多了，他的手已经握不稳手上的酒杯，他看见Merritt在Henley身边打转开始试图从神志不清醒的女骑士嘴里套那些小秘密，他几乎是同一瞬间皱起了眉头，他可不想在这个时候被Merritt读心。  
oh shit！该死的Merritt，每次喝完酒都要来这套。  
Daniel看了眼还在舞池里狂欢的Jack，决定在自己快要醉倒之前先躺回酒店的床上，于是他拿出手机给Jack发了条短信便一个人先从后门摇摇晃晃地溜回了酒店。

酒店的床很软，Daniel只是蹭掉了脚上的鞋子就躺了上去，但这丝毫不影响他睡眠的舒适度。酒精的作用渐渐在安静的房间里面回升，魔术师感觉自己的整张脸都红透了，他尽量不让自己去在意这些，因为他仅剩的意识没法让他将这段挣扎继续支撑下去。  
直到他被门外越发不耐烦的门铃声给吵醒，Daniel才记起他和Jack住同一个房间，并且唯一的一张房卡在他的手上。他带着有些抱歉的心情去开了房间的门，但他仍旧模糊的视线里看到的却是男孩脸上少有的愤怒。  
Jack Wilder，那个永远对Daniel唯命是从的小男友，居然正在用一种令人极度不爽的表情看着他。  
“Jack？”Daniel试探性地叫了声，此刻意料之外的状况令他倍感焦躁。

“Danny...对于你来说我永远都只是个长不大的粉丝么？”

此时Daniel居然被Jack突如其来的质问给问住了，他只能任由自己习惯性地沉默。

“永远被你握在手里，满足你的控制欲，却仍然对你抱有幻想的崇拜者？”

Jack似乎并没有打算放过眼前的人，这让原本嘴不饶人的Daniel竟一时间哑了。他看见Jack从口袋里掏出一枚袖珍的追踪器，它在黑暗的房间里发着微弱的红光。  
那是Daniel之前安装在男孩的鞋跟里的，但事实上是他曾经在另外三个魔术师的身上都安了这个追踪器，任务完成后他收回了另外两个人的，却没狠下心拿走Jack身上的那一枚。  
Daniel曾经说服自己只是方便确保下次任务时Jack的安全，可这个亮着红点的玩意所给他的安全感已经让他再无法摆脱，他害怕失去这个男孩，不管他对自己多痴迷都不足以让他满足，只有完全的掌控才能让他罢休。  
沉默之后Daniel能听见Jack剧烈的呼吸声，就在他的耳边，并且越凑越近。男孩的双手渐渐贴上他的肩膀然后缓缓脱下他的外套。  
那双手从手臂滑向指节，Daniel并没有阻止它的行动，直到两只手突然被人反扣到背后。  
“咔哒——”  
冷不丁一副指烤镶进了双手的拇指间。  
Daniel脑中的醉意瞬间云消雾散，手指上冰冷的束缚感刺痛了他的神经。

“你他妈要做什么？！”

Jack凑近那张傲慢的面孔，脸上的怒意丝毫未减。Daniel的心突然凉了半截，他摸索着拇指上的指拷，那是他们最近新增的道具，他甚至还没来得及研究过怎么打开它。

“Danny，我是你的男人，不是你的道具。”

男孩吻着他偶像的耳朵，像个孩子一样绝望地呢喃着。  
“我要怎么做你才能明白？”

“你还是那个幼稚的…”  
还没等Daniel从那张轻薄的嘴唇里吐出嘲讽的话语，Jack已经凑上前将所有的攻击全都堵住。  
魔术师从未被自己的小男友如此粗暴地对待过，让他失去主导权的双手被束缚在背后，而上身雪白的衬衫正被毫不留情地扯开。  
酒后仍在泛红的皮肤被一寸寸地含在嘴中吸允、啃咬，Daniel感受到男孩火热的嘴唇在身上烙下一块块红印，敏感的触觉，脆弱的理智都被对方一并吃进了腹中。  
他失控了。  
每当Jack触碰到他的时候，他就已经失控了，他依赖着男孩年轻的身体和百般依顺的温柔。可这并不是他的想要的，他原本只是想完全拥有这个崇拜者百分百的爱慕，他喜欢被人这样炽热地望着，填满他永远得不到满足的控制欲。  
但每当这个时候被动的往往只是Daniel一个人。  
Jack知道怎么讨他欢心，他能够让这个高傲的魔术师享受一整晚火热的性爱之后一丝不挂的在自己怀中睡着。他会一直看着那张睡着的脸，万分倔强的神情在他眼中是如此脆弱，Jack似乎能对他的所有缺点都痴迷，可他在两个人确认关系后却一直得不到对方的回应。

在今天Jack听见Henley告诉Merritt自己的鞋跟里一直藏着Daniel放进去的追踪器后，他再也没法压抑住那种痛苦的失落感。  
Jack觉得自己就像是那个大魔术师手中的玩物，在他的爱满的快要溢出的时候那人却视而不见。  
他只是个想在Daniel的眼中有所存在感的男孩。  
而不是任何因为那些炫目的魔术而热衷于和Danny上床的女粉丝。

Daniel下半身的衣物被Jack灵巧的双手迅速褪去，他必须承认当男孩握住他已经开始发硬发烫的性器时，他已经有些爽到想惊呼。他感受到Jack干燥的手抚摸着他的囊袋，指尖一路向上渐渐推平淡淡的褶皱，然后一直摩挲着柔软的小口。男孩开始亲吻他高挺的鼻梁，然后伸出舌尖舔了舔那双更加敏感的耳朵。  
Jack的动作像往常一样温柔，让人无法想象此时那张讨人喜欢的脸上一直生气地皱着眉。Daniel依旧对自己被扣住的双手感到十分不满，在他决定不给于对方任何回应之后Jack抽回了原本在性器上耐心按摩的手。

“Danny，我知道每次你被进入的时候，这张脸上表现出的神情。”

Jack看着那张刻薄的脸，他能感受到那波澜不惊之下所压抑的情欲正在慢慢爆发，因为自己的慢慢凑近快速升腾。男孩脱下身上的夹克留下了口袋里的润滑剂，一并脱掉了身上的T恤和长裤，最后把已经硬到发疼的性器从内裤里释放出来。

“Jack，把指拷解开。”

Daniel用一种命令的语气告诉男孩，换来的却只有对方更加剧烈的喘息和沉默。  
Jack不顾Daniel的反抗一把架起Daniel瘦白的双腿，困在自己的腰间，让他的背抵在了门口的墙上。男孩抚摸着Daniel大腿根部细滑的皮肤，那种触感不管体会过多少次他都能陶醉其中，他甚至比他做过的任何女孩都要柔软。  
Jack紧紧握住那双试图挣脱的双腿，而他的偶像正穿着一件被撕坏的白衬衫双腿敞开地呈现在他面前。

“该死的！给我解开！”

Daniel对于这种完全没有掌控权的性爱简直慌张透了，他瞪着已经毫无理智的男友，内心万分焦躁无力。

“Danny，不要动。”

Jack抱住Daniel把他们俩转移到旁边的沙发上，在把那双被紧紧扣住的双手顺势压在对方身下之后，他终于空出了一只手去触碰那已经诱惑他已久的软穴。

“嗯——”

还未发热的润滑油被带入火热的小穴，Daniel双腿大敞的姿势让他变得更加敏感，男孩温热的鼻息喷洒在他的脚掌心，酥麻的触感让他不禁蜷起了脚趾。  
在两只手指之后，Jack又在手上倒满了润滑剂，丝毫不温柔地塞进了四只手指。然后仅仅抽插了几次之后，Jack便开始把倒在手上的润滑剂胡乱地抹上自己的性器，漏出的几滴落在Daniel的囊袋上，从会阴处顺着丝滑的皮肤流进了粉嫩的穴口，液体冰冷的触感瞬间激起了一阵激灵。  
在Daniel几乎没有防备时，Jack的性器触碰到了那情不自禁张合着的软穴，他的后腰一使劲便粗暴地顶了进去。  
完全没有做足前戏的情况下，强硬的动作让Daniel疼的倒吸了一口气，所有的感官都被迫强迫集中到下体的小穴中，肠壁被粗硬的入侵物撑得发酸发胀，即使有润滑剂的辅助也没有丝毫减缓剧烈的疼痛。  
男孩一时间失去了往日的温柔，他在Daniel的身体里不停冲撞着，感觉着自己正在被所爱的人紧紧包裹着。Jack看着身下眼眶开始湿润的Daniel，那脆弱的神情却越发想让他一次又一次地进入那个火热的身体。  
男孩喜欢Daniel被自己凌乱地压在身下的样子，他不再是那个傲慢的控制狂，湿透后的头发狼狈地贴在粉色的脸上，而因为情欲而潮红的身体正随着他的律动不断起伏。  
他再也停不下来。  
他想让对方感受到自己的存在。

“混蛋——你弄疼我了！”

Daniel已经完全找不到语言来形容这有多痛，额上不断冒出的汗水浸湿了短发，他感觉自己的眼角正在因为下体撕裂般的疼痛涌出泪水，但Jack却丝毫没有要停下的意思。  
男孩一直盯着对方痛苦的神色，他开始放慢速度寻找着Daniel体内他所熟悉的那一点。  
他知道。他高傲的男朋友，非常敏感。  
当Daniel嘴里的咒骂声因为身体深处酥爽的快感而被截断地不成调时，Jack又开始加快抽插的速度，激烈的冲撞将Daniel的背部一次次地顶向沙发的背部，对方侵入体内的硬物也一次次顶进更深处。Jack伸手揽过身下的人将他抱进怀里，两人紧紧贴在了一起，他加大了顶撞的幅度再次抵达了滚烫的最深处，Daniel因为剧烈的快感哼出了声，又因为疼痛继续着破碎的呻吟，在Jack的耳朵里像极了某种宠物的呜咽。  
男孩低头吻上了那张轻薄的嘴唇，他含住它，反复地蹂躏，温热的舌尖滑过敏感的牙床，霸道地咬着Daniel发红的下唇，直到他尝到一股甜腻的血腥味。

被Jack侵略的怒意渐渐从Daniel脑中消失，即使受到这样强硬的对待他也没有办法让自己恨这个任性的男孩。在失去控制权后本能地焦躁中，他立在空中的性器仍旧硬的发烫。  
他沉溺了。  
这个男孩绑架了他的情感，让自己抛弃了引以为傲的控制欲。  
Daniel想去触碰兴奋地不断滴出液体的性器，也在同一瞬间他才记起自己被束缚在背后的双手，从后穴深处传来的快感让他忍不住想释放。

“Jack——”

男孩似乎立刻明白了这一声有些示弱的呼喊，他扶上Daniel粉色的性器，只是温柔地撸动了几下，手上就洒满了乳白色的精液。  
Jack将手背移到嘴边用鲜红的舌尖舔过那些白色的液体，在更加猛烈的几次顶撞之后，埋在体内的性器喷出温热的精液灌满了脆弱的软穴。肠壁因为最初的疼痛变得越发敏感，Daniel能感受到湿润黏腻的液体滑过自己的体内，亲密地像是要渗进去。

“I’m sorry…I’m sorry，Jack.”  
“我只是想让自己不表现地那么失控。”  
“你总是那么让我渴望，让我觉得自己像个傻瓜。”

Jack看着低头道歉的Daniel惊喜地把他抱紧在怀里，他不敢相信Daniel对自己的百般忽视竟是因为不肯承认情不自禁。那张无害的脸上露出痴痴的笑容，Jack轻轻抚摸着Daniel骨节分明的手指解开了小巧的指拷。  
似乎明白了对方的目的，Jack在一瞬间接住了偶像挥过来的拳头。

“对不起，Danny，我下次再也不敢这样了。”

男孩拿鼻尖去蹭了蹭Daniel的下巴，一把抱起沙发上的人赤着脚往浴室走去。身下突然腾空，让未闭上的穴口开始流出黏腻的液体，滴在了咖啡色的地毯上留下湿漉漉的痕迹，Daniel原本就潮红的脸涨的更红了，他索性把脸埋进了男孩的胸口。  
Jack眼尖地捕捉到这一系列小表情后终于忍不住吻上了对方露在外面的红耳朵。

“Danny，我好爱你。”

 

\- END -


End file.
